memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
In the mirror universe, the ISS Enterprise NCC-1701 was a 23rd century Terran Empire cruiser starship in the service of the Imperial Starfleet. This Enterprise exists in a parallel universe that is somehow connected to ours. During an ion storm in 2267, a landing party from the was transported to this mirror-version of their own starship. The mirror Starfleet's ISS Enterprise is almost identical in configuration to a Federation Constitution-class heavy cruiser of the 2260s, and bears the same registry, NCC-1701, as the USS Enterprise. However, many minute details distinguished it such as the dagger emblem of the Terran Empire painted on the doors, and the posting of armed soldiers in the corridors. :Two inconsistencies exist with the registry of the mirror Enterprise. In the novelization of Mirror, Mirror, the ship is referred to as the "ESS Enterprise"; in the novel Dark Mirror, the Enterprise is given the registry number ICC-1701. The ship was commanded by Christopher Pike until he was assassinated by James T. Kirk using an alien device known as the Tantalus Field. The Enterprise participated in the quelling of the Gorlan uprising, and in 2267 was ordered to destroy the Halkan civilization. (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror") Glass Empires In early 2267 the Enterprise visited Argelius II where Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott was suspected of several murders, however Kirk protected his engineer from the authorities there and the ship departed. After the events of Mirror, Mirror Spock assassinated Kirk and became the new captain of the Enterprise. In 2268 the Enterprise carried several Imperial ambassadors to Babel where, in a shocking move, Coridan joined the Terran Empire through diplomatic methods as opposed to the expected invaison and occupation. Later that year the Enterpise successfully captured and towed a Romulan Bird of Prey to Starbase 10 . The Enterprise later took part in the testing of the M-5 computer testing during which a 'malfunction' caused the [[ISS Excalibur| ISS Excalibur]] to fire upon the Enterprise damaging it; the incident was later believed to be a trap set by Grand Admiral Garth to assassinate Spock. Later, the Enterprise was ambushed by Garth himself at Elba II in another unsuccessful attempt to kill Spock and his crew. The Enterprise underwent a significant refit in 2270 altering nearly every aspect of the ship. In 2277 Enterprise was named flagship of the Empire after Admiral Spock ascended to the rank of Grand Admiral after murdering Grand Admiral Matthew Decker, foiling a plot by the Empress to have him killed. The Enterprise was later placed under the command of Kevin Riley, a position which he held for at least the next seven years, after Spock's rise to Emperor. In 2293 the Enterprise now under the command of Captain Saavik transported the Emperor and his staff to the negotiations on Khitomer between the Terrans, Klingons, Romulans and Cardassians. The fate of the ship during the Klingon-Cardassian invaison is unknown, however she is persumed destroyed. Over a century later Luc Picard referred to the ship as "the fabled ''ISS Enterprise" (TOS novel: The Sorrows of Empire) * Commanding officer: ** Captain Karl Franz ** Captain Christopher Pike (2251-2264) ** Captain James T. Kirk ** Captain/Admiral Spock ** Captain Kevin Riley ** Captain Saavik The Mirror Universe Saga In the Mirror Universe Saga continuity the mirror Spock chose to disregard the primary universe Kirk's advice, deducing he could not change the course of the Empire alone. By 2285 the Enterprise, still under the command of Kirk, had under gone a refit similar to its counterpart and crossed into our universe as a prelude to the Empire's invaison. The Enterprise confronted the [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)| USS Excelsior]] which was transporting the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)| USS Enterprise]] back to Earth following the events at the Genesis Planet. The Terran vessel managed to disable and then board the Excelsior, however, the primary Enterprise crew were able to escape and take control of the ISS Enterprise. The mirror universe Kirk realizing this remotely destroyed the ship, however the primary crew managed to separate the saucer section and escape. (TOS comic: The Mirror Universe Saga) :The producers wanted to show the ISS ''Enterprise flying from right to left rather than the normal left-to-right motion of the regular version. However, the Enterprise model was only built to be filmed from one side, as the other housed supports and wires and was not detailed. The effects crew ended up using a shot where the registry decals had been redone in reverse, and 'mirroring' the film (reversing it) after the model was shot.'' Enterprise 001701 Enterprise 001701 Enterprise, ISS